1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dynamic load floor protection. In particular, it relates to an improved system and method for protecting raised access floor panels from castor wheel assembly damage when moving computer server racks, or frames, in aisles established between server racks supported on raised floors in a data center.
2. Description of the Related Art
Raised floors are used in data centers to create a space between a sub-floor of the building and the normal working environment of the computer room. The space between the sub-floor and the raised floor panels creates an under-floor cool-air circulating plenum for thermal management of the data processing servers installed in banks of rack systems on top of the raised floor. The floor panels, themselves, are either solid or perforated. The solid panels are typically used for supporting heavy static or rolling loads. Dynamic rolling loads are mostly encountered when moving computer server frames about the raised floor in a data processing center.
Rolling server frames or racks are typically supported on a castor wheel assemblies positioned on the lower corners thereof. Because the dynamic loads of rolling frames are higher than the static loads of stationary frames, floor protection is needed at delivery time. It is also important to consider the caster point loads. Some floors cannot withstand the force which is exerted by the casters of with heavier systems. For example, caster point loads on some servers can he as high as 907 kg (2,000 lb). A problem arises during deliver and installation of server racks or frame as this s extreme load can easily penetrate, or otherwise cause significant damage, the surface of the floor panels. In addition, with raised floors, the floor panels themselves are most commonly constructed with perforations, or air-grate, which allow for a cooling air flow directed through the floor panels themselves. This air-grate surface of the floor panels inhibits free rolling of the caster wheel assemblies during delivery or installation.
Thus, it is necessary to protect the raised floor panel from such damage when moving servers, or relocating processors, in the computer room. With the prior art, however, it has been found that 10 mm plywood sheeting sometimes provides adequate protection, and this plywood sheeting has gained wide acceptance in the industry. Moreover, in delivery and installation of some of the heavier high-end servers, the industry has also recommended that one uses a tempered Masonite or plyron; instead of plywood which might be too soft for the heavier servers. Plywood also tends to break down and entrain contaminants which spread throughout the data center. In addition, break down often occurs, with any of the foregoing examples, at the seams, formed between adjacent plywood sheets, where the castor wheel assemblies cause impact point deflection and damage to the edges of the protective sheets. Finally, modern data centers are designed to maximize the amount of processing capability per square foot of data center floor space. As such, floor space is at a premium, and the architectural design of the data center thus requires a minimum aisle width, so long as the aisle width is in compliance with lawful rules and regulations, such as the Americans With Disabilities Act (“ADA”). Therefore, when using either plywood or masonite, as an aisle protection overlay, the sheets must typically be cut to narrow widths, desirably less than 101 centimeters, which further servers to decreases the integrity and load bearing capacity of these materials.
Thus, what is needed is portable containment system for containing dynamic rolling loads on a raised floor. The present invention satisfies these needs.